A weapon, of mass destruction
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: Jack, a very estranged DWMA student is paired with Blair, who recently weasled her way into being a meister. Unfortunatly the remnants of arachnaphobia have reunited as the all new black god league, who have discovered how to harness the maddness left of by Asura's death. It's up to jack, to become a death sythe, and defeat their leader, who claims to be Ebion's son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: School's in Session

Blair was bored. Actually she was beyond bored. With no-one to hang out around, and nothing to do as a cat, or a human, she found herself of of ideas.

Loungeing around as a cat atop the DWMA, she looked down at what seemed to be the newer students, and teachers of the academy, or at least part of them, training in the area behind the massive academy.

Blair sighed at the sight. "Wish I could go down there without getting yelled at, too bad I'm not a miester." She rolled back over the other way.

And immediately rolled back. A massive grin on her muzzle. "That's it! I'll be a meister, no more being bored, or sitting around all day. I'll get to go on adventures, and get my own weapon -"

The black cat kept rattleing off reasons for joining the academy, all the way down to the street, where she walked into an ally, only to come right back out dressed in her ussual witch-like outfit. With a purpose and a smile, she bravley walled right up to the large double doors of the main entrance, and enter the halls of the DWMA.

"~Pump-pum, pumpkin. pump-pum, pumpkiiin~." Blair sung quitely while she walked, looking for the ever elusive secretary she knew just had to be here. Of course they would have one, every school does! Or at least in her mind that was how it worked.

She wandered for quite awhile, looking for anything that may look like a map or office, eventually Sid, the zombie teacher, walked around a corner, and bumped into the smaller girl. Who promptly fell on her rear, while Sid barley moved.

"whoops, sorry about that blare, a man like me would never intentionally mock a woman over!"

The cat girl just stood up, right as rain, and grinned at the zombie. "That's alright Sid." She suddenly perked up a bit. "Hey Sid, think you can help me out?"

"Before I would have said yes, especially to someone like yourself, but that's the kind of man I was. Sorry but I have to go talk to lord death right now, mabye later." He waved shortly before walking back down the hall she had just come from. Blair quickly followed.

"But Sid," she wined. "I wanna see Lord Death too!"

"Sorry Blair, but lord death is busy looking over the new students' enrollment forms." The zombie scratched absently at his headband. "And that might take awhile."

Blair sudden lept up and hugged sid, to which he shrugged her off. "That's great! Because is want to be a meister too!"

No one had ever seen Sid's jaw actually fall off before, but there is a first for everything...

Inside Lord Death's office, the poor reaper had to read through a massive stack of papers easily dwarfing his wooden desk, all just to pick a few select students to enroll into the academy.

"All this work for six measily students." He sighed. "It was much easier when everyone could get in."

Three papers later, Lord Death recived a break, in the form of Sid, closley followed by the witch-cat Blair, who seemed to have an unusual bounce in her step. Unfortunatly for the shiningami, something else of hers...bounced...as well. A quick shake of his head cleared the dirty thoughts, and he unfurled his large hands, giving them both a friendly wave.

"Hiya! Hiya! How's it going?" Being cheerful was suprisingly easy when it ment not looking at any more papers. "What can I do for you today?"

Sid spoke first. "I'm just here to pick up the student applications, going to head out to collect them soon." He glanced back at the cat-girl. "And she has some suprising news as well."

In the presence of the grim reaper, Blair had suddenly become quite nervous. "Um...actually it was a stupid idea, so I'll just," she turned to lea e but was quickly blocked by Death, who somehow got behind her before she even turned.

Death used a large hand to usher the neko over to a small table, complete with tea set. "Oh come on, you came all this way, it can't be that bad."

The two unusual beings sat down on the small pillows across from each other, and Death poured them both a cup of tea. "Now why don't you tell me what you came here for hm?" He was suprisingly calm, adopting a more serius tone.

Blair, for her part, was extremly nervous, but took a hesitant sip of tea anyway. To her suprise the warm drink was quite soothing, and gave her a bit more curage. Setting down her cup she spoke in a low tone. "Latley I've noticed that there isn't much going on anymore, what with the kishin gone." Death nodded, it had worried him, how quiet it had all became.

"And I think that, after, helping so much when the witches attacked shibusen, now that I can't help anymore, I'm feeling more and more restless." She took another tenative sip of tea. Before letting out a sigh, and giving death a determined look. "I wanna be a meister!"

Death starred blankly at the suedo-witch, of all the things he was expecting, that had not been one of them. In fact he never expected to hear that from someone with her particualr...talents.

"Err...well, usually the age limit for enrolling students is thirteen, and I know it's rude to ask but. How old are you?" He waited patiently while she fidgeted in her seet.

She gave him a strange look, almost like embarrassment. "I'm actually only eighteen. But I swear I didn't know human laws the first time I went into a bar."

Death stared blankly at the girl. "And every time after that?"

Blair could only laugh nervously. And Death sighed again. "We'll ignore that for now, what I'm worried about is how the other students will react," he paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I guess putting you in Maka's group wouldn't work. You'll just have to work your way up like every other student."

He took a glance at her outfit. "And you'll have to wear slightly more, conservative, clothing. This is a school after all."

Blair, in her over exited state, leaned across the table and hugged the shiningami, unintentional pushing him into her bust. "Thank you, Thank you,thank yo-"

She was cut short by a loud bell ringing. "What was that?"

Anmuffled response prompted her to release the flustered reaper.

"That would be the end of the day bell. I expect you to be here tommarow morning at eight o'clock sharp!" Blair squeeled, and took off running, most likley to get lost somwhere within the DWMA.

A sudden though prompted death to take one ove thw many floating candles, and set fire to the papers on his desk. With that done he took a plesant sip of tea. "This is going to be a very interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crowd pleaser.

Most weapons at the DWMA are partnered with someone who specialises in that particular weapon type. Jack Than Draven, has yet to find anyone who can weild him properly, unlike most weapons he can't even figure out what exactly he is.

Of course this also means most people can't synchronize with his soul wavelength. Being in his econd year at the DWMA, he has gone through five different meisters. All of which told death he was just to hard to wield. Currently he was prepairing for another day of being paired with idiots who've never picked up a conventional weapon much less his complicated form. Packing the last of his belongings into his bag, he stood and checked himself in the fullbody mirror hanging on the closet door of his single room apartment.

Being seventeen he was not the shortest person by far, at six foot three inches, he bareley ma aged to avoid low hanging doorframes, dark green eyes, and wild red hair, in combination with his darker clothing choices, made his seem the brooding type, unfortunatly this disuaded most people, when in fact he was quite the optimist. Black jacket, and white t-shirt, paired with simple black cargo pants, and simple green tennis shoes, was one of his few favorite outfits.

Pinning a simple badge of a silver hand to his jacket, he grabbed his bag, and left the apartment. Locking the door behind him, Jack continued down the stairs to the ground floor, and out of the apartment complex. Traveling down the main streets of shibusen, he could quickly tell something was different about the place. Large banners and signs hung all over the academy. Finnaly his mind made the conection of the banners, and the upcoming student reveal, something that would bring in ten select students to be paired with level two or higher weapons as an elite squad. Unfortunatly he was a part of this, as a level two weapon. A long sigh escaped him, as he could already see a teacher directing students to designated areas for the assembly at the door. After having everything explained to him by said teacher he was told to wait backstage in the schools massive auditorium.

Several other weapons, and a few new meisters were scattered around the room, each chatting with another. Several times he saw a woman, or mabye she was just well endowed, looking over at him. After awhile she finnaly walked up, a cheery bounce in her step.

"Hi I'm Blair!" She held out an eager hand.

Jack used this oportunity to take a good look at her. Her body was shapely and her hair was purple, and she had beutiful golden eyes. Unlike most people, she was wearing a black v-neck sweater, tight fitting jeans, and a pair of simple black shoes. Strangley enough, her outfit, while plain, seemed quite flirty for some reson. That and she seemed a bit uncomfortable in it, it was August after all.

Wearily he let his own hand greet hers in a simple shake. "I'm Jack."

She smiled brightly, before noticing the weapon badge pinned to his shirt. Which she pointed at. "So your a weapon.?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why, you a meister?" The strange girl nodded.

"Yeah, I just got in a few days ago. Ooh I'm so exited." She bounced around some more. Had Jack been more of a prude, he might have blushed, at the sight or her...body, defying gravity.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by lord Death's voice starting the introduction. All the meisters backstage had been given a number, this number was the same as the weapon's who had been chosen to work with said meister. Two by two, people were called out onto the stage to show off the new meisters ability to weild the weapon. If they did not synchronize, the pair were given new numbers and sent back. After about thirty minuets the number nine was called. This happened to be Jack's number, as he began to walk out, the girl, Blair, tapped his shoulder. When he looked she was waveing her card, printed with a large nine, and smileing at him.

"Hello partner!" Inside Jack wondered what he had done in a past life, to deserve such punishment, as he was secret hoping this girl wouldn't be paired with him. He didn't do well with airheaded people.

Another sigh, and they bothe walked out, where Death created them. "Hello, Hello. Good to see you again." He turned to face the crowd. "As many of you know this is Blair," Said girl waved at the crowd. In which several guys began to drool. "And this," he gestured a large hand at me. "Is her new weapon partner, Jack Than Draven."

**POV: JACK**

Most of the girls in the crowd cheered, while a few guys looked heartbroken. Thoguh Soul Evans, in the first row, looked quite happy. Death turned to us again. "Alrighty, go ahead, and assume a battle stance."

I hesitated, and whispered to plaid to put her arms out strait at her side, to give her credit, she didn't ask why.

I stood behind her, and looked deep inside myself for that strange feeling of being incomplete, like something was missing. In reality, my body glowed, the entire thing melting Into a white light that flowed up onto Blair's shoulders, across her chest, and over her arms before extending several feet. When the light dyed down, she wore a simple silver breastplate, that stopped just above her stomach, with two large pauldrons, each with three black stars printed on them randomly. From these pauldrons came two massive silver arms, that started out skintight around her biceps, before widening into massive knife-like claws. The entire arm, was barley segmented, with thin black lines cirleing every few inches, on the back of both hands, a large black star was carved into the metal, slightly skewed.

Back in my proper shape, I let Blair take any stance she wanted, suprisingly enough age opted to simple turn slightly, one giant ha d behind her back, and the other held almost like a sheild before her. It was a well balanced stance, wich left me impressed.

As it did lord Death. "Well that was great, now if both of you would kindly merge soul wavelengths please?"

This was the part I dreaded, all my power came from synchronizing with my weilder, if she couldn't do it, I was just a giant paperweight.

I let myself drift off into that place in between our souls, while there I appeared as a simple red ball, with a spiky wisp floating off my head. A few seconds later another ball, this one purple, apeared. It was sporting a whisp shaped like a witch's hat, with little cat ears poking out, a grin broke out on its face.

"Hey Jack, you didn't tell me you turned into such a weird weapon!"

I tried not to groan, and barley managed. "Let's just try to synchronise okay?"

The purple ball nodded, and slowly moved each other. At about three feet apart, a spark jumped between us. I got a glimpse of her soul wavelength.

Wild, erotic. Animalistic. But under that was a warmer feeling, soft outspoken, often confused. Playful.

Suprisingly intelligent, and calm.

She seemed equally shocked, what she had seen, I couldn't quite tell. But it made her hesitate. Eventually we moved closer, and the spark returned as a full on bolt of power, connecting our two souls, we pushed closer, I could feel the strain, and had to ignore the waves of emotion her soul flooded me with. In seconds our souls touched, and for the first time I felt my own raw powers.

And she did too.

**POV: 3RD PRSN.**

To everyone else it was no lore than a few seconds, when suddenly a bright flash went off. Blair still stood on the stage, but her weapon had changed. The shoulder pauldrons, had been replaced by large jack o'lanterns each with a roaring fire inside, making them glow. From their bottoms, small balck, and white stripped sleaves cover the top of the silver arms. The chestpeice now had an intricate swirling crest, of a verdant moon, embellished onto the metal.

The trangest part may have been the hands, wich now had large cat's paw gloves pulled over them, four fingers of the hand lined up perfectly, and stuck out at the knuckle through tears. While the thumbs simple tore a whole in the side. On the back of each palm, was a circle with three triangles in it, and on the front was a pawprint. And sitting on Blair's head was zwan, her hat, though he was larger, and over her eyes was a knights visor.

The crowd clapped, and death asked her to exit the stage, nimbly she walked on, untile she stood backstage once again. When she sat down on a crate, Jack returned to his human form and sat next to her. Zwan stranglehold enough was gone.

Jack th ed to look at her. "So...You're a cat?"

**(AN: This entire stroy is written from a phone, so spelling errors, and such are a bit hard to correct. Give me some credit I still did good. A better summar will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome, and encouraged.)**


End file.
